


then we kiss

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally shrugs, turning back to the show they had been watching before a boy kissed a girl and spurred the probably inappropriate kissing. “You wouldn’t quit whining about it.”</p><p>“Oh.” There’s a rustle as Robin sinks back onto the couch, his cape tucked under his knees. He swallows audibly and Wally works to keep his eyes trained on the argument on screen but he can see Robin lifting a hand to touch his lips like some sort of magic has just occurred. “You didn’t give me a chance, dude. In fact, you /stole/ my first kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	then we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i never know what names to use and the timeline is hazy like i'm sure wally knows robin's real name by this point but he doesn't here, so. i don't own any of the characters or the cartoon and the title is from the title of the same name by icona pop because it fits so WELL

Wally kisses Robin one rainy Saturday after training. He does it because Robin won’t stop going on about his _lack of action from the ladies_ and he just wants to know what it _feels_ like and he’s _thirteen_ he should have had his first kiss by _now_ , and so Wally, who is so experienced and knowledgeable at a mature fifteen, leans over and presses his lips to Robin’s, just for a second, and then backs away, not sure of what lines have just been crossed.

“What was that for?” Robin demands, an inch away from having his hands on his hips.

Wally shrugs, turning back to the show they had been watching before a boy kissed a girl and spurred the probably inappropriate kissing. “You wouldn’t quit whining about it.”

“Oh.” There’s a rustle as Robin sinks back onto the couch, his cape tucked under his knees. He swallows audibly and Wally works to keep his eyes trained on the argument on screen but he can see Robin lifting a hand to touch his lips like some sort of magic has just occurred. “You didn’t give me a chance, dude. In fact, you _stole_ my first kiss.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Wally laughs, cuffing the back of Robin’s head with his sleeve, his hand resting at the nape of his neck. He presses his thumb into the scar right where his hair ends and Robin shifts back into the touch. See, this is what they do, Wally knows where he is with touches. “I was _helping_ you.”

“Well,” Robin huffs, crossing his arms. “There wasn’t even any tongue.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Wally turns to face Robin, pulling his legs up into a basket and then stretching one out again. He leans forward and Robin doesn’t move away just leans in a little too, so, they’re doing this then. He pushes out a laugh, his thumb still on Robin’s neck. “You sure? I mean, I don’t want to set you up for disappointment when the rest of your kisses won’t live up to what I’m about to do.”

“Just lay one on me, KF,” Robin says, his mouth curving into a smirk and Wally can guess that he’s rolling his eyes under that mask. Hey, he hasn’t seen all of Robin’s face yet -- he doesn’t know the kid’s real _name_. This isn’t how Wally was brought up -- but, well, this is Robin and none of the usual rules apply, and so he laughs again in a _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ sort of way and leans in all the way.

It’s not much more than their first attempt, not yet. They’re completely still, waiting, until Robin sighs and grabs at Wally’s neck, pushing back insistently. It’s a hint if there ever was one and so Wally turns his head, his nose brushing Robin’s, and opens his mouth slightly, letting Robin work out the next part. The next part involves a tongue being pushed against Wally’s lips clumsily, a hand gripping at his shoulder and this is meant to be a good first kiss, something to remember fondly, and so Wally pulls away just a bit and winks at Robin, leaning in again and capturing Robin’s top lip between his own, a moan of surprise and appreciation following. Wally’s hand moves to Robin’s waist, the angle awkward, and shifts so he’s hovering over Robin slightly, the control back with him. He coaxes Robin’s tongue back into his own mouth, trying to teach him through slides of lips and tongue and murmurs caught between them.

They must be there quite a while, Wally hasn’t had that much experience either -- a girl called Becky when he was twelve, a boy from his block, Daniel, last year who taught him everything he knows, and another girl, Tess, earlier this year -- and so maybe he’s taking this moment and running with it. He breaks away when he notices other body parts wanting to take part and one of Robin’s legs has unfolded to curve at Wally’s knee because this was supposed to be a lesson, a demonstration, and it’s well on its way to getting out of hand. Superpowers aside, Wally is quite the stereotype for fifteen year old boys and Robin is so eager, so willing.

He grins down at Robin whose lips are swollen and his chest is heaving like he’s been on an outing with Batman -- shit. What if Batman finds out about this? Will he kick Wally out of the team for defiling his protégé? There’s not really any time to worry about that, though, not with Robin smiling at him like that.

“How was that then?” he asks.

Robin shrugs, that smirk back. “Eh. I’m completely whelmed,” but his cheeks are pink below his mask and his hand is still on Wally’s shoulder, just pressing slightly, and Wally’s feeling pretty great.

“Yeah?” Robin nods, biting his lip to stop his smile from growing too big and giving it all away. “Shame. I was going to give you the chance to demonstrate your new skills.”

“You’re on,” and then he has a lap full of Robin and a tongue pushing into his mouth, more gently than before but still so eager, “Get ready to be _so_ overwhelmed,” and it’s all Wally can do to smile into the kiss, his hands settling at Robin’s hips, and he's happy, so happy in this moment, that it's almost terrifying. 

 


End file.
